


Normal

by leowritestuff



Series: On Gender and Sexuality [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka(Avatar), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Around Katara, Sokka never doubted himself over being normal.But now, he may just be different for another reason.Or in which Sokka discovers himself.





	Normal

It was late at night and Sokka was still up. They had all stopped near a creek to make up camp. Sokka was currently tending to the fire as he listened to the distant creek, the breathing of Katara and Aang, and the soft chirpping of grass-crickets. There was a full moon over head.

Usually by this time Sokka would be asleep but something was currently on his mind.

He wasn't normal, was he? Back in the Southern Water Tribe, most of the adults where married. Most of the men where married to the women of the village. Most of the men _liked_ women. He could not think of one man in the entire Southern Water Tribe who liked men. Especially not a man who liked _both_ men and women.

Except for Sokka.

Sokka sighed and looked back at Aang and Katara. To his suprise, Katara stared back at him.

Sokka scowled. "Katara! What are you doing up, you should be sleeping!"

"Shush! You'll wake Aang." Katara said as she gently got up and walked over to the fire. "You know its hard for me to sleep while the full moon is up."

"Sure, blame it on your waterbending."

"Oh really?" Katara put her hands on her hips. "At least I have an excuse as to why I'm up. What's yours, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Sokka opened his mouth then bit his tongue. He didn't really have anything to say to that.

"Thought so. Get some sleep Sokka." Katara said gently.

Sokka glared back at Katara. "I will." He paused. "In a little bit. Promise."

Katara sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Sokka grumbled but said nothing.

A few heartbeats later and;

"Sokka, are you okay?"

Sokka whipped his head back and met Katara's eyes. _How did she?_

"Its written all over the face. Most of the time you have that "annoyed at the world expression" but right now you just look deep in thought."

Sokka sighed. "Fine..." He took a moment and he looked back up to the night sky.

"Katara, do you think, do you think I'm... normal?"

"If this is some stupid joke about bending Sokka I swear to Tui and La..."

"No, no, not at all!" Sokka looked back at Katara.

Sokka took a deep breath to try to quel the sudden nervousness rising up in his throat.

"Katara, I like guys."

"Thats?-"

"And girls. I like both guys and girls. Is that weird?"

"I- I don't know. I've never heard of it before but maybe its just not common."

Sokka kept staring with a worried look on his face.

"But even if this is a little weird Sokka, I support you."

Sokka breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, the only question now Sokka is, which guys have we met that you had a crush on?"

"Katara!"


End file.
